A mystery that has to be solved
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: In one night she meets Haou,and that same night in one of her dreams she meets Jaden a soul who hasn't achieve his revenge agains't his killer. With the help of her friends and Haou,Johan & Jesse. They will put away this killer and help Jay rest in peace
1. Chapter 1

Well I re wrote this chapter I hope is better then the first one ^w^

And well in this story Haou and Jay are twins,and as well Jesse and his evil counterpart are siblings. I call Jesses evil counterpart with his Japaness name Johan. Jesse is the oldest one out of Haou and Johan ^w^ And Jay well he is a ghost in this story. I can't wait to write the part of Harrington when he meets ghost Jaden XD

**Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX..if I do Jaden will be with Lexie! :D**

**Enjoy~**

Alexis POV

* * *

><p>I run away from those jerk's who are chasing me. I knew what they where thinking,but I won't allow it! I won't let these jerk's destroy my future! I continue to run. My long dirty blond hair flowing with the wind of this chilly October night. My hazel color eyes we're full of tears. I knew it was a bad idea going to the school game,when your older brother a.k.a ride was in a date with his college dream girl.<p>

"Come on girly don't run away from me!"One of the guy who was chasing me screamed.

"Yeah what the Boss said! We just want to have a little fun with ya!"said his friend.

I start to hyperventilate when I hear there voices. They where getting near me,but I choose to ignored them and continue running. And as luck has it I tripped with a rock. I was going to try and stand up quickly,but one of the guy's who where chasing me put's his foot on my back.

"Please...please just leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you jerk's!" I plead,but my plead was just a joke for this guy.

"You did do something to us deary. Cross our path of vision." He say's to happily.

"And for having a body of a goddess!"His friend said from behind him.

I start crying knowing full well for what there going to do. I look at my surrounding...My eyes widened in surprise! I was in the city park..maybe someone is here and could help me. I silently pray for someone to come and save me. I feel more pressure in my back.

"Girly you shouldn't ignore us!"The one putting pressure on my back said.

"Bob take it easy. She will be ours in a minute so be patient."His friend said patiently.

"Leave her alone you scumbags"Someone say's with a lot of venom on his voice.

I gasp and look at the source of the voice,but freeze when I see his eyes. They we're honey gold colored with a white dot on top of his black pupil is. While I stare amaze at this guy's eyes the pressure on my back disappear. When I see Bob walk to the teenage boy,that was in front my line of vision. In his eyes there wasn't any trace of fear on them at all...instead hate. I tried to sit up just to have Bob's friend put his foot on my back.

"Bob ignore the kid. He can't do anything to us."He say's patiently.

"I know Cedric,but he saw us and we don't want any witnesses."Bob say's with an evil grin attach to his ugly face.

"True,and it's 2 against 1. So it would be easy to beat up this kid."Cedric say's not to smartly.

"What do you want brat? Can you see my friend and I we're going to have a little fun with this whore."Said Bob while Cedric nod's.

I glared at Bob for calling me a whore. Without knowing anything about me! And his stupid friend Cedric is stupid. Yes it's 2 against 1,but I won't hesitate to help the guy beat the hell out of you 2 dumb asses!

"The name is Haou...Not brat got it? And she looks afraid and with a hint of anger towards you dumb asses." Haou calmly stated with authority on his voice.

"I don't care what your name is or the other part as well!" Bob say's with anger evident on his voice.

Bob roughly grabs the collar of Haou's shirt,but Haou just give's him a smirk before like a flash of light! Haou flips Bob like he didn't weight nothing at all! I feel the pressure on my back disappear and see Cedric run to Haou with a knife on his hand ready to stab Haou,but what surprise me was the roundhouse kick Haou gave Cedric in the stomach. I start to get up,but notice Haou walking up to me and kneeling in front of me. That's when my blood disappears from my face due to fear. Even if he protected me I still feel scared knowing I can't fight back against him. I tense up when he cradles my face gently in his warm hands.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you I promise." Haou say's softly towards me.

I can see the truth behind his words and nod. He gives me a smirk and pulls me up with him still having cradling my face on his warm hands,but that's when I notice...he is taller than me! By some inches,but I ignore this little detail and continue to stare at his honey gold colored eyes with amazement.

"You where afraid of this guy's and yet your not of me? By the way I still don't know you're name Princess." Haou say's and chuckles

"My name is Alexis Rhodes and I wasn't afraid of them!" I say angrily and add "Could you let go of my face?"

He chuckles and let's go of my face.

"Well Lex I let go of your pretty face,but I haven't introduce myself Haou Yuki at you're service."Haou say's with a smirk on his face.

I start thinking to myself I have heard the surname Yuki before it sounds familiar. He turns around to look at Bob and Cedric and I notice there we're starting to stand up,and I knew they where coming for a 2nd round. Haou turns to me and grabs my hand

"Run okay?"Haou whispers to me.

I nod quietly. That's when he starts running pulling me with him by our connected hands. I stumble at first,but start running with no problems. I hear Bob yell at us while Cedric groans in anger. I didn't look back,because I need to check my surrounding in case Haou has 2nd thoughts. We where running into the little tree forest that the park has for little kids to play hide and seek and for teenagers just to secretly hang out or be alone. In the middle of this particular forest there's a beautiful lake that shimmers in the sunlight and moonlight. Suddenly Haou stops and pushes me behind a tree to hide my existence,but what caught me by surprise that he cages me on the tree's trunk with his hands and put's all his body weight on me. I start to panic inside on the outside I tried to look calm.

"Wha-t a-re you doing!"I ask shakily my voice betraying me this time.

"There coming this way. So be quiet or else there going to find us out."Haou calmly replies,but continues "Are you crying?"

That's when I realize I was crying. If he haven't ask that question I wouldn't of realize it. I was crying because I thought Haou was going to betray me? I shake my head trying to shake that question off my head.

"I'm not crying! I had something in my eyes!" I harshly told him.

I was going to say something else to him,but 2 fingers stop me from opening my mouth. A little blush dances on my pale cheeks.

"Shh. There getting near our destination."Haou whispers calmly.

I gave him a confused stare,but I hear the footsteps of Bob and Cedric. I try to get my mind out of something else than those 2 coming our direction. I notice Haou wasn't looking at me,but taking peeks to see if he can see them walking to this tree or not. We're hiding behind said tree if they come this way they have to check said tree from behind. I decide to check his looks and what he is wearing. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a necklace that has a dog tag and a cross with it dark blue jeans with black and white converses. What shock me was his hairstyle...just kidding! His brown hair is sectioned in 2 layers,the layer closest to his face is a darker shade of brown while the one behind it is a light shade of brown. His honey gold colored eyes are positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. Has 2 more bangs adorning both his cheeks. The back of his hair is spiked up giving him almost a rebellious look. I start to blush,because he is really handsome,and as well having him in my personal space just make it worst! I'm so tired and full of stress..I just want to go home. I hear Bob and Cedric's footsteps behind the tree we're hiding. I grip Haou's shirt tightly hoping for them to just go away and leave us alone. I feel Haou breathing in my face. I close my eyes trying to relax.

"Where the fuck are those 2! This little search for them is getting quite annoying! Forget about raping the girl,let's just kill her and her friend!" Bob say's angrily.

I almost gasp giving away our hiding place,but something stops me from gasping in shock. I feel something soft brush my lips. This time my entire face turns red,because I know it was Haou's lips.

"Let's just leave and forget about her! There's other girls walking alone dead of the night."Cedric calmly replies.

"Ugh! I hate when your right Cedric,but it's better if we kill them."Bob say's to Cedric.

"No,if they snitch on us with the police we hunt them down and kill them."Cedric say's bored

"Whatever. Yeah let's go. The Boss is waiting for us to report any ways."Bob say's annoyed.

I was going to sigh in relief. When Haou smashes his lips into mine's. My eyes open wide as saucers,but then I close them and kiss him back. I start to think to myself ;Why the hell am I kissing him back! I know he kissed me to make me completely shut me up,but he doesn't have the right to do that! That's when we brake up the kiss to replenish our lungs.

"They left"Haou speaks up.

I haven't notice they have left since I'm the one with my back press against the trees trunk,and as well I was in a dazed from the kiss he gave me.

"Oh! They did? Thank Goodness!" I say happily,but I remembered the position we where and blush.

"Can you...um please get off me?"I muttered for Haou to hear.

I hear Haou chuckle,but before he gets off me. Haou kisses my forehead. I stare at Haou with a shock expression,while he rudely gives me his back. I sigh shrugging the feeling off. I mean yeah he did kiss me,but he saved me from those 2 idiots. I sigh thinking that Jasmine and Mindy where lying about the first kiss being magical.

"Um well I'll be leaving know ...Thank you so much for helping me get away from those 2 idiots." I say while bowing gratefully.

I start walking the direction we ran,but couldn't make it far. Haou grabbed my wrist gently to wish I tirn to look at him. I gulp seeing him glare at me.

"If you leave now. You don't know if there still here with there little Boss. So let me escort you to your house then."Haou say's with a smirk knowing he was right.

I sigh and nod. We start walking out of the little forest the park has,and we walk in the direction I enter the park. I start to leg behind him looking back just in case they think of doing something funny.

"Stop legging behind Lex. There aren't going to surprise us you know?"Haou points out.

"I know that! It's just we need to have our guard up...just in case." I say rudely to him.

Haou rolls his eyes at me,while I run a little to stand next to him while walking.

"So where do you live?" Haou asks boredly.

"In a house with 4 walls and doors."I replied sarcastic

Haou chuckles while I walk in front of him. In a few minutes we reach the little bridge that I have to pass to get to the school. I almost shout happily,but remember I'm not alone. I stare at the little bridge it might look old and almost run down in peoples eyes,but for me it looks perfect. It's structure is from the old days...it's not made from wood,but it has being there for I don't know how many years! It was made for the people from the North section of the town to come to the East side of town walking. The lake that is underneath it is clean with no trash in it. That's what I like about this bridge. We walk to the bridge quietly without saying no words to each other. That's when I suddenly stop in front of a house.

"So here is where you live? Or your boyfriends house?"Haou ask with a little hint of humor in his voice.

"This is my house captain obvious! Not my boyfriends house...I don't even have one."I say to him while the last part I whisper to myself. Sadly he heard it.

"No boyfriend huh? So I got a chance."Haou says with a smirk on his face.

I face palm and look at the house and well it's an average looking house except this one has a rose garden in the front just to give the house a warm feeling. I turn to Haou and give him one of my warm smiles.

"Well this is Good Bye...I hope we see each other." I say while blushing

"Yeah I hope so to."Haou say's without looking at me.

I start opening the gate of the house to get in,but Haou suddenly turns me around just to have his lips on top of mines. Seriously! What day is today! The day to kiss Alexis Asuka Rhodes day! But I kiss him back. Hey you can't blame a girl sometimes...Ugh I'm sounding just like Mindy. Haou brakes the kiss with a blush adorning his light tan cheeks.

"Don't be a stranger Lex...And between us I do have a chance."Haou say's softly to me,but the last comment ruined the moment.

I ignore him and walk to the front porch of the house,but first!

"Yeah maybe you do have a chance Yoshitaka." I say playfully.

"Yoshitaka? Where did that come from?"Haou asks confused.

"It's your surname in the boy way."I giggle while saying this.

"I prefer Yuki even if it sounds girly for you."Haou says while he starts walking away.

I giggle to myself. Men and there pride these days,but Yuki that last name does sound familiar. I open the door of the house with the house key hiding underneath the welcome mat. When I enter the house it looks like everyone went to sleep early. Mhm I walk up the stairs to my room tired.

"Mhm Yuki? That surname sounds familiar in my vocabulary...I know I didn't learn that in Japanese class."I say to myself tiredly.

I open the door to my room with happiness and close it. I look at my room full of anime posters. Yeah I do like anime,but I don't remembered when I started liking it. I crash into my queen size bed and pull the blue covers on top of me without changing my clothes. Meh I'll change them tomorrow.

"Yuki.."I whisper as sleep gets the best of me.

* * *

><p>Well you tell me if it's good I tried my best on this. With no internet connection for 2 days straight and my trusty notebook by my side well I change everything XD And thinking of making a cross over with yugioh gx and The Gentlemen's Alliance cross,but theres one problem Who is going to be the guy who wears girls cloth! XD<p>

R&R

Adios~ Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

This is still on Alexis Pov and well this story was written by notebook,so I make some changes of it! :D I hope you enjoy it as much as I do ^w^

**Disclamer:I don't own Yugioh Gx! Wha ya think I'm rich or something?**

_**Alexis POV**_

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Dream <em>_Sequence_***

I start walking around my dream looking at the familiar surroundings of a Middle school courtyard.

"I'm I dreaming or something?" I ask myself while I continue to walk around the school until I reach the front of it. I stop dead on my track seeing my younger self humming a song to herself.

"I don't recall ever hearing that song." I say while I walk to my younger self,and notice that she stop humming that song when a boy approaches her.

"Asuryn-chan! Sorry to make you wait!" I hear the boy say to my younger self. I tilt my head to the side confusingly. Why couldn't I see him? I'm looking at a blur form of this boy.

"Ju-kun! It's alright! I don't mind waiting for you." My younger self said to the boy with a warm smile. I small smile erupts on my face. I don't remember this event nor this boy,but it looks like my carefree younger self does.

"But it's not alright Asuryn-chan! You could have being bully by any one at this time." Ju-kun says with a blurry pout. I wanted to see him clearly I had this deep desire to see him correctly,but when I reach them everything turn dark in my dream.

"What's going on?" I ask instead of my dream giving me an answer it rather place me in front of a tomb stone with my younger self crying her eyes out.

"Ju-kun...Why did you have to die? You didn't deserve to end this fast!" My younger self said to herself. I look at her with a sad smile knowing full well she couldn't see me. Is this a dream or a memory? I ask myself in my head while looking at my younger self cry her eyes out for this boy.

"I couldn't say it! I should of confessed my true feelings for you!" My younger self screamed at the tombstone. I stare at her shock.

"What's going on?" I ask this time confused.

"This is a memory of your pre-teen years...A memory that has scar you for life." A voice said. I tense up recognizing this voice. I turn around to see Haou standing there wearing all white and hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"I love you Ju-kun!" My younger selfs scream at the tombstone before fainting. I turn around seeing my younger self just lying there with a tear strained face. I try to reach for her,but she suddenly dissapears.

"Haou...was going on?" I ask him.

"Sorry,but I'm not Haou..." He say's. I turn sharply to face him,but get caught by surprise. His eyes aren't honey gold colored...there chocolate brown!

"Who are you then?" I ask him. And he just gives me a sad smile.

"You have really forgotten about everything have you?" He asks. I glare at him.

"I don't even know what are you talking about here? Could you give me a hint?" I ask him.

"If a hint is what you want then I should. My name is Jaden Yuki and before you ask another question. I'll tell you this as well...I died years ago when I was 12...I took Haou's form for a little bit of help." Jaden calmly replies. I look at him as he was crazy,but suddenly someone grabs my hand forcing me to look back. When I do. I'm face to face with Haou...the real one.

"Hauo-kun..." I say in a whisper,while he gives me a sad smile.

"Please remember him that's all I ask for you." Haou say's in whisper with a gentle smile adorning his face. I blush,but quickly shook it off.

"Why do I have to remember?" I ask almost crying.

"Because your the key to make my soul rest in peace." Jaden say's while hugging me from behind. That's little action make me burst out crying.

"Don't cry Lex..You look more beautiful when you smile." Haou say's to me.

"I agree." Jaden say's while nuzzling onto my neck.

"I wish it could be easy,but I can't remember anything!" I say screaming.

"By time you will remember just stay close to Haou...and you will remember everything." Jaden say's softly. I nod while Haou gives my hands a gently squeeze trying to make me stop crying,but I can't...I never knew this dream was a short memory of my life I forgotten by mistake.

"Alexis wake up!" I hear some one scream at me. I look up and notice Haou and Jaden have disappeared.

***_Out__of__dream__sequence_***

"**Alexis wake up!" I hear the voice again. I start to open my eyes,but it hurts to open them.**

"Atty? Why are you in my room?" I ask him finally opening my eyes and seeing the person who has being trying to wake me up.

"I came to wake you up...and well I heard that you we're crying so I got worried to." Atty say's with a sad smile. "What we're you dreaming that made you weep like a baby?" He ask softly. I didn't want to lie to him,but I wanted to keep this dream a secret.

"What the hell do you mean I was crying? Atty seriously lay low on the energy drinks." I say while giving him one of my fake smiles. I hear him sigh and stood up from my bed.

"Well your a girl..sometimes you need to cry ya now? And leave the energy drinks out of this conversation Sissy!" Atty say's playfully in the last part. I give him a glare and point to the door.

"Please get out. I need to change clothes and get ready for school." I say to him calmly. He nods and leaves,but not before asking me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Atty ask. I pondered in that question for a second and answer him true fully.

"Some of your famous chocolate chip pancakes will be good right about know." I say with a smile. He nods again and leaves while closing the door gently.

"Sorry Atty,but this dream is not a dream...It's like a mission for me and Haou." I say to myself. I get off the bed and walk to my closet. I open the door and snatch my uniform out of it. I walk to the bathroom not noticing a ghostly figure sited on my bed with a sad smile.

"Okay time to get ready! Before Marina and Marisol get mad at me for not coming early to school." I say while giggling at my 2 closest friends. They maybe twins,but they only get along when I'm with them. I start brushing my teeth happily and finish rather quickly. While I start to put my uniform on. I start thinking maybe I should go to the main city grave yard. I just have a feeling that I'll find some information there. I finish putting my school uniform that consist of a blue green skirt with a white polo shirt that has the school logo on the left side of the shirt and we can't forget the blue green neck tie. I quickly brush my hair and walk out of the bathroom to almost having a heart attack! There sitting on my bed with the middle school uniform none other than Jaden Yuki!

"Wh—at are you doing here! I thought you only appear on dreams!" I ask almost screaming at him. He gives me a sad smile,but notice his form has change to look like he was 12...Oh I remmber he told me he died when he was 12.

"Sorry,but I have to haunt you for a while...You don't mind this? Don't you?" He say's while giving me the puppy eyes. I sigh and give him a smile.

"I don't mind. So this is your real form?" I ask him.

"Yes. And that's your school uniform?" He ask with curiosity written on his 12 year old face. I nod and walk to the sock cabinet looking for my favorite black long socks.

"Ah here there are." I say to myself while picking them up and sitting on my bed next to Jaden.

"It's weird that your not scared of me? I'm a ghost..I could posses your body you know?" Jaden ask while looking at me with a confused expression. While I put my socks on.

"I thought about that,but I have a weird feeling telling me to trust you. And I don't get scared easily except if you come out off nowhere then I'll get scared." I answer him truthfully. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I say without looking up on what I'm doing.

"Sissy I came to tell you that breakfast is a ready! And to ask you...Where you talking on the phone with Mar? Or where you talking to yourself?" Atty asks confused. I look at him weirdly and turn to Jaden for an answer.

"He cannot see me...Only the people I choose could see me." Jaden say's calmly. I nod and turn to Atticus with a grin.

"I was talking to Marina so no worries! And breakfast is ready? Sweet!' I say while putting my shoes and grabbing my book bag. I run out the door and stairs until I reach the kitchen seeing my breakfast neatly put on the kitchen table!

"Man your really are fast Sissy! Well let's dig in~" Atty say's happily we both say our prayers and start eating our breakfast. I hope I could do this little mission,but I know I need Haous help as well.

* * *

><p>So this is happening in the story man Alexis got guts! If there was a ghost in my room and I could see him...The first thing I will have done was run out of the room no joke! So Jaden want's Alexis to remember,but why didn't he tell her he was Ju-kun? The boy she had fallen in love back in her pre-teen years?<p>

Well we just have to find out in later chapters~

**_Read and Review please :3_**

**_Adios and Peace out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the 3rd part! I hope is a little better than the 1st and 2nd. My brain hurts a little,but again I change the story so it would be more interesting.

**Disclamer : I don't own Yugioh GX**

**So Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haou's POV<strong>_

**Dream Sequence**

I look at my surroundings with a blank expression. I know where I was. I was in the hospital where the surgery took place. I look at the direction where the room for my surgery will began,and start walking there with no emotion on my face. When I enter there was 2 bed's in the surgery room. One was occupied by me looking not to healthy while the other was occupied by my older twin. We we're both 12 year's old when I got that stupid surgery.

"Ha-chan don't worry everything is going to be fine!" My older twin say's to happily.

"Yeah it sure was fine Jaden." I say quietly to myself waiting for the younger me to answer my brother.

"Nii-kun your to optimistic at such weird times." My younger self says while looking at the white ceiling.

"Opti- What?" Jaden asks while looking at the ceiling as well. I chuckle at my brother's lack of vocabulary,but that's what it made him special we we're both different even if we look the same.

"You heard me the first time Nii-kun." My younger self says boredly. I sigh knowing what's going to happen next. I had this nightmare for a long time so I know what's going to happen.

"Ha-chan between us I want tell you a secret,before the surgery starts." Jaden says while blushing. My younger self looks at him confused for a second.

"What's the secret?" My younger self ask with curiosity.

"I like this girl for a long time,but don't have the guts to tell her." Jaden and I say at the same time. I always remembered that line. He was in love with a girl,but never did tell her. That's when the door opens and the surgeon comes in with some of his partners.

"Good afternoon my young brave boys. I'm Dr. Smith your surgeon for this little operation!" Dr. Smith says with fake happiness. I growl at him. I still remembered his face even if he was moved to another hospital to work.

"Today where going to do a transplant between brothers I'm I correct?" Dr. Smith ask while my younger self nods in confirmation and Jaden just looks at him confused.

"Your brother is really brave on giving you one of his lungs boy." Dr. Smith tells my younger self. I sigh knowing full well what's going to happen. I feel my dream..no nightmare turn completely black. I wait for the scenery to change,and it does. My younger self is in the recuperate rooms in the hospital. I notice my mother crying while my father is having an argument with Dr. Smith and my younger self looking blankly at the wall.

"This is what happened...Every thing change when you died Jay." I say to myself. I knew this scenary is going to turn worst,but something caught me off guard. Everything on my dream change. I was standing in a forest full of snow.

"Okay this is weird? This nightmare just out off nowhere turn into a pleasant dream?" I ask myself. I stand still until I hear some one call to me.

"Haou-kun!" I look around the forest knowing this voice was feminine. I hear that person call to me deep in the snowy forest and I start walking in forgetting about everything. I suddenly stop to see Alexis sitting on the ground having a white dove on her hand. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that is spread out in the floor. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She had a white rose tug gently behind her ear. She look like a princess right about now.

"Haou-kun you came!" Alexis says while she turns around to look at me still holding the white dove on her hand. I walk to her and sit next to her.

"Yeah...What's going on Lex?" I ask her. She gives me a warm smile and looks at the dove before answering me.

"We should start a new. Forget about the scar that day gave you." She says in a whisper. I look at her shock.

"How can I forget that day?" I ask a little bit angrily. She looks at me with a sad smile.

"I forgotten everything. My pain has disappeared,but I want to remember...I want my soul to get tainted." She answers me calm. I look at her confused not understanding her.

"Okay?" I say unsure to myself if I'm getting it.

"You can't continue to live on the past. You need to pay more attention to the present and what's giving you." She answers me while holding up the white dove gently.

"I know,but it's hard to let go of it." I tell her.

"Yes I know that,but if you try than you could achieve it. I'm I a correct?" She says while letting the dove go. I look at the white dove.

"So by letting go of the white dove is like a sign of change?" I ask her confused. She looks at me with a smile gracing her features.

"Yes. Haou-kun you need to let your wings spread free. If you can't you forever will be chain up by the emotion called guilt. Your brother loves you and he still does. He is a star in the sky watching you." Alexis says while taking my hands on hers. I gave her one of my rare smiles.

"Didn't know you where this smart Lex." I say while looking at our connected hands.

"You just ruined the moment again." She points out. I chuckle.

"I'm sorry." I say with sarcasm. She giggles and looks at the white sky.

"It seems where different." She say I snort rudely not caring. I was going to reply to her. When some one splashes cold water on me.

**Dream Sequence ended**

"What the!" I scream while looking at the culprit who woke me up with cold water. I growl at him. It was my best friend Johan who did this silly thing.

"Morning Haou!" Johan says with his fake European accent. I growl at him drenched up.

"What was that for!" I ask him angrily. He just shrugs and walks to my closet.

"Well you didn't wake up when I was shaking you..Sooo I took drastic measures." Johan calmly replies with a smirk on his face. I sigh trying to control my anger.

"What you want Johan?" I ask him while I get off the bed.

"Well you see Jesse has a lot of things to do today and can't accompany me to the bookstore to collect some books I was told by the old man to read." Johan calmly replies while looking at my clothing boredly.

"Wait? You want me to go with you to get some stupid science book your old man wants you to read? Or you in playing that we just do something against your grandfather?" I ask him while walking to him and pushing him out the closet.

"Well some one woke up in the wrong side of the bed. And yes it's the last one~" Johan says in a joking matter.

"Whatever just go to the kitchen and flirt with a maid while I get ready dumb ass."I say and look to find his orange eyes light up with happiness.

"My my first time you accept of one of my hobbies." Johan says happily.

"Johan..you flirt with any kind of girl even when there twice your age." I say while fishing out my clothes.

"Well I need practice when I find the right one~" He says proudly with a perverted grin on his face.

"Right...I think your older brother needs to send you to a mental hospital." I say to him with my clothes at hand.

"Pfft we aren't starting this conversation again and leave Jesse nii out of this. Poor dude being torture by the old man." Johan says while he walks out of my room.

"That old man does torture Jesse more than he tortures Johan...Weird." I say to myself while I walk to the bathroom and do my morning routine. I finish rather quickly if I say so myself. I start to put my clothes on. It consists of a red t shirt with a small black dragon on it. Black jeans and a red and black belt securely put on my waist,and last the converses that the colors are black and red.

When I finish putting my cloths on. I walk to the computer table where my laptop is just laying there not being use in a long time. I pick up the dog tag necklace that was next to it. This is the only close reminder I have of my twin. This dog tag necklace was his. I quickly put it on and leave the room. I same old adventure today. I sigh boredly.

* * *

><p>From a nightmare it turns into a dream. The nightmare was a memory. And alas I love the part where I describe Alexis wearing all white and the dove she was holding to! :D<p>

Well Hope you enjoy it!

Peace out and Adios que regresen pronto~


	4. Chapter 4

_Me:Hi guys long time! Well sorry for not updating this story, but it's going to be on hold...Maybe? When I get bored on the new me in which I am still working on its chapter of course! Any ways I hope this chapter is good and as well you can say hello to the new character that comes in!_

_Marina:Took you long...and I mean LONG ENOUGH!_

_Me:Oh hush you! Let's just start the chapter, because I have a friend who is keeping tab on me on the new me...And I don't want to dissapoint him same with this story...In which he kind of likes X3_

_Marina:Just do the disclamer before I loose my sanity~_

_Me:0_o Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX just my oc's~ And this little plot~_

_Marina:Enjoy my peeps~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse's POVs<strong>_

I walk quietly around the city's park no wanting to go early to my grandfather's house. I sigh enjoying the gentle breeze the tree in the park provides.

"This is a good day to stay outside, instead of going inside a house to study until night," I say quietly to myself in my southern accent.

"You said it!" Someone says behind me that make me tense up. I know that voice, but it's it really him? I turn around to see a 12 year old with a big grin in his face. I stare at him shock written on my face. "Long time no see Jesse! Waho you grown tall Jesse!" The 12 year old says to me.

"Jay? That can't be...aren't you supposed to be dead as the doctors said that day?" I ask not believing that 12 year old standing in front of me is Jaden Yuki.

"It is me...And yeah I'm dead am just a wondering soul." Jaden says to me with a sad smile. I shake my head.

"This can't be true...I think I fallen for another pathetic trick of my younger brother Johan...Johan if your there cut it out!" I say while looking around with a pale face.

"Your brother isn't playing a pathetic trick on you Jess...I came to ask for help, because I know my brother will be in denial for seconds and your brother will just faint." Jaden says while looking at the ground. I think Johan will not be the only one fainting, because I feel like I'm going to! I shakily walk to one of the parks benches and sit down on it whilst placing my face on my hands.

"Is this a dream?" I ask myself feeling Jaden sit next to me.

"No. This is a mission as Alexis put's it." Jaden says calmly.

"Why are you asking for my help Jay?" I ask him without looking up.

"Because Alexis can't do these by herself neither will Haou. I need the people who knew me to work as a team...To capture my murder." Jaden says while I look at him with a shock expression.

"Wha? You where murder...but the doctor said that your body became weak when the surgery was done and you had a reaction against the medicine giving you a heart attack," I say in disbelief when he said he was murder. That day the doctor did said he got a reaction from the medicine….Did they tell a lie?

"It was all a lie...I didn't see my killer, but I heard his voice," Jaden says whilst looking at me.

"So it was a lie...But who wanted to kill you? I know you told me you heard his voice, but this is complicated," I say whilst groaning in anger.

"I know it's complicated. That's why I'm asking you for help. You're the smart one from the group! Alexis is smart as well, but she doesn't remember her pre-teen years," Jaden says. I sigh. I might be the smart one and collective one of the group as Jay puts. Knowing my younger brother isn't whilst Haou just acts before thinking.

"Alright. I'm going to help you out, but first who is Alexis?" I ask him.

"I meet her in the beginning of Middle school and we became close friends, but she doesn't remember me know. So I'm haunting her for the time being. Helping her regain her memories as I gently put it," Jaden says.

"Wait wait...You can haunt people?" I ask him. He nods while looking at the distance with an empty expression. "I see. Then what's the plan now?" I ask him again.

"Tell your brother and my brother with praying that they don't react just the way you did." Jaden says with a warm smile. I scoff.

"It wasn't that bad." I say trying to hide that what he said was actually true. I almost fainted and had to sit down. Who wouldn't sit down when a soul of your close friend that was like a little brother for you comes and talks to you like nothing had happened? Will you faint as well being creep out!

"Sure it wasn't!" Jaden says while clasping his hands together with a playful smile. I was going to retort back, but something caught both our attention a girl with long black hair with blue highlights on it and her brown eyes look at us whilst taking deep breaths. I wonder why she was running.

"Excuse me, but can't you tell me what time is it?" She asks us politely more me instead of Jaden sensing that if my theory is correct she can't see him at all.

"Huh? It's 8:20am..Why you ask?" I ask her when she gives me a shock expression.

"I'm so late! Por que mi estupida hermana didn't wake me up!" She says to herself with a frown on her pretty face.

"She is wearing the same uniform as Alexis." Jaden says to himself while tilting his head to the side. That's when she looks at us with a glare.

"How do you know Alexis little boy?" She asks Jaden who is looking at her shock.

"You can see me?" Jaden ask her with a shock expression.

"Of course I can't see you! What are you trying to tell me?" She asks Jaden with a frown.

"I'm a ghost. And I can only choice the people who I want to see me," Jaden says with a frown.

"Waho little boy you have a wild imagination," She says whilst walking to Jaden. When she was going to poke Jaden let's say her hand when through Jaden. She was gaping like a fish whilst her face was pale. "...You..are a ghost! Or I'm high or something!" She says whilst biting her lower lip.

"Told ya I'm a ghost, and the reason I know Alexis is because I'm haunting her." Jaden says while looking at me.

"Oh hell no! You aren't going to make my best friend life miserable!" She says angrily. That's when she starts silently praying.

"That's not going to work," Jaden points out with a small smile on his child like face. I decided to change the conversation if it gets worst.

"What's your name if you don't mind asking?" I ask her whilst giving her a smile, but the smile turn into a nervous smile with the glare she was giving me.

"I do mind asking! What are you a pedophile or something more worst! You're here sitting down with a ghost….Wait where is the ghost boy?" She asked forgetting her anger and stopping her ranting at me to search for Jaden. I look around for Jaden as well to notice him he was behind her wearing a devilish smirk on his face.

"Behind you," Jaden says in a creepy voice making her jump and scream in surprise. I bite my lower lip trying not to laugh her who was now giving Jaden the glare she gave me a few seconds ago.

"Listen here you evil abomination I will hurt you in so many ways if you do that again…Got it?" She says in a treating voice in which Jaden gives her an innocent smile already being use to threats like that. Having a brother who is your total opposite works for the other one, but they still cared for each other. I stand up and look at the girl in which I notice I was taller than her.

"Um miss…Don't you have somewhere you were supposed to go?" I ask her. She looks at me and her eyes open wide…..I don't think of realization in this one.

"Waho! You are tall!" She suddenly says looking me up and down with a frown on her face. I blush red never having a girl do that in front of me and at the same time having a cute girl like her inspecting me wasn't helping either.

"I know right!" Jaden says happily whilst grinning like crazy.

"Um….Well," I was tongue tied in which she giggles.

"I see you're the shy type!" She says this time laughing. I give her a glare in which it wasn't threating because of the glasses. "Don't worry old man~ you will get a girl," She says with a grin on her face.

"I'm actually 21," I tell her.

"Well you look like 40 or something," She says with a smirk on her face. I look at her surprise that she thought I was 40 years old!

"Jesse!" I heard Jaden say next to me in which makes her jump in surprise.

"What the! But but you were behind me and now your next to him!" She asks clutching her head rather cutely.

"I need to get back to Alexis, but if you may….can you make Alexis meet Haou again?" Jaden asks ignoring the girl.

"Of course, but wait Haou met Alexis already?" I ask him confused.

"Yup! Yesterday night!" Jaden says happily whilst his body began to disappear. "This is your first mission and don't forget to bring Johan to! I want to scare him like I did to her," Jaden says whilst pointing at the girl before completely vanishing leaving me alone with her.

"Okay _Jesse_," I heard her say my name in a hiss. I gulp and look at her in which she just pushes me and I land back into the park bench I was sitting earlier. "I want to know what are you and that little kid are planning with my best friend," She says no demands whilst giving me that deathly glare. I gulp and nod, but gain a little courage to ask her this.

"I will tell you, but we might be working together so you have to tell me your name," I tell her in a serious voice still feeling nervous in the inside. I hear her sigh, but she gives me a smirk.

"Marina Chardon at your service Jesse," She introduces herself with a smirk and plops herself in the empty space next to me. "Know do tell," She says looking at me with a serious face.

I nod and start explaining to her what Jaden said to me a few minutes ago and at the same time telling her that was the only thing I knew and as well told her about a little history about Jaden.

"I heard about that event that happened in that hospital….It was on the news that one of the Yuki twins the oldest one died from reaction towards the medicine," Marina says with a sad smile on her face. "So that ghost….It was him right?" Marina asks whilst looking at me.

"Yes, and he knew Alexis when she was in Middle school…..But it seemed that…" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Marina cut in.

"She suffered from a having depression when he died…You ask how I knew? Well I knew her in Middle school to, but I thought she was a girly girl, but I guess I was wrong….When she started to suffer from that depression let's say she had chronic nightmares," Marina says with a frown on her voice.

"And from those nightmares….She started forgetting those years as she mature…I see…Well we need to look a psychologist that may help her with that problem," I say in a thinking manner. Marina gives me a dry laugh next to me.

"She would never go to a psychologist Jesse….She isn't really weak you know?" Marina says to me whilst our eyes connect with each other. "She hates getting help by others….She is really an independent person," Marina says whilst standing up and walking a little further away from me. "And Jesse," Marina calls out for me. I look at her with a small frown on my face.

"Yes?" I say to her.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this….Especially Alexis alright? You guys seem to need help and I am Alexis trusty left hand so I will help you guys out….In order to protect her from that pain she suffered years ago," Marina says this time breaking into a run looking. I look at her retreating back to see her black long hair flowing with the wind as she disappears in the right corner of the exit of the park.

"I promise," I say softly whilst standing up with a look of determination on my face. "Don't worry Jay….I won't let you down! And neither as you Alexis and Haou," I say whilst walking to the other exit of the park to my granfathers house to continue my study….Maybe if I ask the old man what medicine they put on Jaden when the surgery was done I could pin point if the person put something in it to cause it? I am studying to become a doctor so it might help out that I search for information on the medicine as well.

* * *

><p>Me:Will Jesse find some clues on the medicine that made Jaden die? Why did Marina told that detail about Alexis? And why did she said suffered years ago? Was her love for Jaden that strong? And Why did Jaden came second to Jesse when he could of went to his brother even to he might be in denail? So many question they might be answer on the future chapters!*grins*<p>

Marina:*sighs* Did you drank something with sugar in it?

Me:Nope~ I'm just happy that I am almost done on the Megaman game :D Geo is going to be a heroe again XD

Marina:Wait! So you beat up all of them?

Me:Yup! Queen Tia was the strongest one for me, because the other's meh~

Marina: I see...For me it was Joker.

Me:Joker is a jerk -_- I hate him!

Marina:Hate is such a strong word! Say dislike idiot!

Me:Whatever~ Time to say those 3 words~

Marina&Me:Read&REview&Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out!

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto~


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Here is another chapter! YUSH! I broke my glasses whilst doing this chapter so I might have some mispelling w Hehehe broke those things due that I was bored and my writers block was getting me on all my stories ugh X3

Marina: And yet you seem really happy?

Me: Finally found the radio station I listen to in the car! But Gosh! To much commercials *growls* I want to hear my Spanish songs not about routes...In which I don't get at all XD

Marina: Really and that's is your main language!

Me:The lady talks to fast! Even my dad can't understand her...It's quite hilarious~

Marina: Sure whatever, but can I ask you about that horror story...Are some oc going to die by the hands of The Coco?

Me:*Scribbling something on a piece of paper* Nope~ *evil smirk whilst handing the paper to Marina*

Marina:*reads the paper and faints*

Me:Works everytime~ Any ways Disclamer time! I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own 2 Pikachus w

Me:Enjoy my peeps!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Marisol's POV's<strong>_

"Did we really need to skip school today? And as well ditch your sister?" I heard Alexis ask me with a small frown on her face. We were currently in a bookstore instead of the school we were supposed to go.

"To both questions yes. Marina would never come with us to a bookstore although she loves reading, but doesn't let other now what kind of books she read," I explain to Alexis whilst skimming through the vast collection of books for us to pick. "And do you remember today we have a half day? We come out early today," I pointed out.

"Okay if you say so, but Marina is going to be extremely mad at us that's for sure," Alexis says whilst grabbing a book and starting to read it. I casually shrug my shoulders and head deeper into the bookshelves whilst ignoring the stares of the people who were inside the bookstore.

"Is she a walking doll?" One boy asks his female companion.

"Why don't you go ask her?" His female companion answers him with a hint of jealousy on her voice.

I sigh knowing it's the same question when people see me thinking I am a living doll. I decide to start checking the bookshelf in front of me for a book to read. When I finally decided which book I was going to read and ditch this place, some one's hand went the same direction as mines for the book.

"Mhm?" I say whilst looking at the person who the hand belongs to. He has tousled dark blue hair with creepy orange eyes in which were looking me up and down as if I was his next prey.

"Why hello there cutie~" He says in a flirty voice. I roll my eyes and start walking away from him. "Wait!" I heard him call for me.

"What is that you want?" I ask him with no expression on my face.

"Well I want to know your name that's all cutie," I he says with a smirk on his face. I sigh trying to not to be rude to this guy.

"Johan, just leave her alone," I heard another guy say annoyed. The guy with the orange eyes in which I found out his name is Johan pouts when he hears the guy said that.

"Haou my man you need to relax and let me work my magic," Johan says turning around to a honey golden eye guy with 2 toned hair who was frowning.

"Just leave her alone sheesh we came for something in this place, because you wanted something," I presume Haou says to Johan.

"And I found it," Johan says grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards him. "Oh found her~ you look like doll you know that~ I want to see on those pale cheeks of yours to show some color~" Johan says sounding romantic. I sigh and look at his friend.

"Tu amigo es un anormal," I say in my native tongue. Johan looks at me confused trying to progress what I said or should I say translate.

"I know," Haou says with a frown.

"What the! Haou you didn't tell me you understand Spanish!" Johan says surprised.

"I understand it, but can't speak it," Haou says with a bored face. Johan lets go of me and was looking at his friend with that stupid surprised look. I sigh and shake my head to the sides already tired of this guy's presence.

"Mary did you find the book you wanted to read?" I heard Alexis asks still looking at her book, but standing behind Haou.

"No, instead I found an idiot with creepy orange eyes that thinks I will crumble like a fan girl towards him," I say with an expressionless face.

"Didn't know Alexis like to skip school," I heard Haou say whilst giving his full attention towards Alexis who gasps in shock, and closes her book.

"Ha-aou! What are you doing here!" Alexis asks Haou trying to regain her composure.

"Haou my darling you got some explaining to do~" Johan says with a smirk. I get off the hold Johan had on me and walk to look Alexis face to face.

"Same as you Alexis," I say in a serious way.

"We meet yesterday night," Alexis says whilst opening her book to the page she stopped reading.

"What she said," Haou says whilst walking next to Alexis.

"Huh? Lame excuse my darling~" Johan says whilst giving me a grin.

"I agree with him. Alexis, what where you doing outside at night? That's not your kind of style" I ask her whilst pointing out a true fact. Alexis hides her face with the book trying not to let me read her like I do her and my sister.

"Well any ways I just met her yesterday and I am in her waiting list," Haou says whilst shrugging his shoulders bored of the conversation. Alexis snaps her book shot and gives him a glare.

"And what do you mean waiting list?" Alexis hisses at him making Haou just grab her book and start walking away from us. "Haou!" Alexis shouts his name and walks after him mad.

"I can sense love~" Johan says in a singing voice. I face palm due to the fact that I was left alone with him, but he was right there seems like a connection between those 2 that I can't quite put my finger on how that connection was made so quickly.

"It is, but isn't odd?" I ask the idiot next to me.

"Not at all my darling~" Jehu says whilst turning to me wearing a sly smirk. "So? When did I stop flirting with you? Because if I did then I have to start all over again~" Johan says in a voice I detest with a passion. I give him a glare that could kill whilst he seems immune to it? Don't tell me that Haou guy does the same thing?

"Uwah! Why are these books have 3 Xs in them?" I heard a child's voice in the book store section where no little kids or teenagers can be. I quickly walk to were the kid is ignore the tailing idiot to stop and inspect the little boy that looked exactly just like Haou.

"Excuse me, but little guys like you can't be in this part of the store," I say in a monotone voice feeling quite angry at this Haou guy for leaving his little brother unattended.

"N-o way!" Johan says making the little boy look at us in which he chuckles when he looks at Johan.

"You grow tall Johan!" The little boy says happily. I look at Johan to see that his face has paled a little and that he was swaying back and forth. "I think he is going to faint~" The little boy says in the same tone. Johan's body sways my way a few second until he landed face first on the ground next to me.

"That's going to leave a mark," I say whilst looking at Johan.

"I knew he was going to faint!" The little boy says in the same tone. I look at the little boy again and that's when I notice that he was transparent.

"You're a ghost," I pointed out making him tense up and look at me.

"You can see me? Wait so that warning wasn't for Johan?" The little boy asks me whilst walking up to me.

"Precisely, but why do you look so alike Haou?" I ask him kneeling next to Johan's body poking him on the cheek making the little boy get closer to me in trust.

"Coz! He is my twin brother!" The little boy states with a sad smile.

"I see, so you're hunting him?" I ask the little boy.

"No, but I am hunting Alexis," The little boy says with a grin. My head snaps on his direction making him jump in surprise.

"Explain to me why are you hunting my best friend?" I ask him whilst ignoring the idiot in front of us.

"You're not going to pray me away like the other girl I meet on the park today?" The little boy asks me tilting his head to the side. I face palm having a feeling that it might be my sister. That's the last time I let her watched Paranormal Activity that's for sure.

"Tell me, does she look like me but with longer hair and instead of having red highlights it have blue highlights?" I ask him in which he nods in response. "Figures my sister will do that," I says whilst sighing in annoyance.

"Is she your younger sister?" The little boy asks.

"I sometimes wish she was the younger twin," I pointed out to him in which my body tenses up when he puts his small hands on my knees in which caught me by surprised when it didn't went through like most ghost.

"Uwah! You guys are twins!" The little boy says in surprise. I nod, but groan when the person who was lying on the floor starts twitching. "You don't like Johan?" The little boy asks whilst looking at said person who was starting to put himself in a sitting position. He looks at me first and gives me a wink in which a point to the little boy making him go pale yet again.

"Jaden? I thought I was only dreaming…Maybe I should go back to sleep," Johan says whilst closing his eyes trying to use the book shelve as a leaning post.

"Don't go back to sleep! Coz I need to talk to you!" The little boy or should I say Jaden says whilst pouting.

"Yes Johan little Jaden wants to talk to you," I tell him whilst cracking my knuckles in frustration due that he was already on my side putting his arm around my shoulders. Jaden looks at us confused, but nods his head a couple of times.

"Thank you big sis!" Jaden says not living my side due that Johan was looking at him surprised to call me big sis.

"Wait wait! You guys know each other?" Johan asks with a confused look.

"When you fainted we had a conversation getting to know each other pretty well," I pointed out for him in which Jaden nods happily.

"Ugh I shouldn't of fainted, so I got to know you Dolly~" Johan says yet again in that same tone that made me lose my patience.

"Any ways beside the point why are you hunting Alexis?" I ask Jaden who looks at me.

"Because I need her to remember about her past," Jaden says with a sad smile. "In order to catch my killer, so I could rest in peace," Jaden says with the same smile.

"But wait! I thought you died, because of the reaction against the medicine!" Johan says angrily. He must of being really closed to Jaden.

"That's what the killer wanted you guys to think, but the medicine was working fine with my body it was something that he put to make me die," Jaden says the last part in a whisper looking both side as if someone was hearing our conversation in which it wasn't pretty smart due to the fact he is a ghost.

"I see, but why is Alexis in this?" I ask him whilst looking at Johan who has a serious face for the first time on his face making him look different from how he really is.

"She might know the person who killed me, because all of I remember is his voice," Jaden says with a frown on his face.

"Okay! Then why are you telling us this instead of Alexis?" Johan asks with a frown on his face also.

"Because I need your help Jehu and you won't mind helping Alexis?" Jaden asks Johan, but then he looks at me. "And you won't mind as well?" Jaden asks me.

"Alexis, is my best friend so I won't mind helping her at you as well. It must of being painful to walk the earth alone," I tell him in which he nods in agreement.

"I don't mind working with Dolly and that boob luscious hottie," Johan says getting glares from me and Jaden.

"Touch Alexis and you might not have testicles," I bluntly tell him not ashamed of what I said out loud. Jehu inches away from me whilst Jaden tilts his head in confusing to why would Johan do that.

"O-kay! Any ways I was the first one you came looking for right?" Johan asks proudly.

"He went first to Alexis. He has being saying that he is hunting her after all," I pointed out for him.

"I meant for the guy sides not the girls sides," Johan pointed out for me with a sly smirk on his face thinking he has won.

"Nope! Jesse was the first one~" Jaden says whilst standing up.

"WHAT!" Johan asks infuriated I make a shush sound when the people that were in the book store looked at us with suspicious looks. Johan gives them a cold stare same as I do. In which it worked and they looked away from us.

"Yeap! But don't worry Johan he meet a feisty girl that called him a pedophile…Whatever that means," Jaden says with a thoughtful look trying to define pedophile.

"It has to be Marina," I say whilst sighing hearing Johan laugh to his heart content.

"Yeah, but I have to go guys~" Jaden says happily. "I need to find Alexis and my brother!" Jaden says with a look of determination on his face.

"What! You're going to talk to him? But I think he left with bo…I mean Alexis a few seconds ago," Johan points out making Jaden look at him a surprise look.

"Then I should go get them!" Jaden says whilst disappearing just like that. I blink my eyes a couple of times and stand up making Johan do the same.

"He really wants to rest in peace, who could blame him," I say softly making Jehu look at me.

"You seem to know about ghost a lot Dolly," Johan points out a true fact.

"Because in reality….Death is only the beginning," I tell him whilst walking away from him when I see the store manager coming our way in which he caught the silent message and started walking behind me.

"I see, but what are we supposed to do now?" Johan asks confused.

"Search dumbass and wait for when Haou talks to him, so we could really start planning," I tell him with a serious face.

"I like that plan Dolly, but why did you call me dumbass?" Johan asks giving me the puppy eyes in which made me roll my eyes at him.

"When you stop calling me Dolly, then I will stop calling you dumbass," I told him whilst walking back where my book bag and Alexis book bag is to see my phone screen lighten up. It was a text message from Marina.

"Okay I'll stop, but before I leave you alone to think by yourself," Johan says out of nowhere whilst taking my phone out of my hands. I look at him confused whilst he works on my phone when he hands it back I look at the screen to see that he placed his phone number on my cell phone.

"Was this really necessary?" I ask him whilst putting my phone back inside the book bag bored of his existence already. I know I am mean, but he is a flirt after all.

"Yes, well see ya later Mary~" Johan says whilst giving me a wink before leaving me alone.

When I am completely alone I sigh and start thinking who would want to kill Jaden? He seems to free spirit for someone to hate him and hurt him. Maybe was because of his family? I face palm forgetting to get Jaden and Johan's last name, but Jaden did say he meet Marina so maybe she could tell me all she gather about him. This might be difficult at first, but little by little the pieces of this puzzle will be completed.

* * *

><p>Me: Marisol did a trick I do when people call me nicknames I hate with a passion~ Insult them and they will stop. *shudders* Any ways I like the part when Mary has like a normal conversation with Jaden in which it was kind of cute well I won't be a snitch next chapter is on Alexis POV~ The Haou's POV X3<p>

Read&Review&Enjoy~

Marina will come back alive on the next chapter she just fainted due that Oc's migth get killed on the horror story X3

Peace out~

Adios I que regresen pronto~


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Hi guys!*Marina throws a coffee cup angrily at BRR23* Hey! Stop throwing stuff!

Marina:No! You keep dissapearing and not reviewing stories!

Me:*burst out crying* I know! I'm so sorry guys! I'll promise to review each of your guys stories! *sobs in the corner*

Marina:*Sweatdrops* Okay any ways as BRR23 cries her eyes out I will do the disclamer.

Disclamer BRR23 doesn't own Yugioh Gx only the plot.

Marina: *smirks* Enjoy my peeps~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Haou's POV<strong>_

I sigh in content when Alexis was following me with a pout on her face. We both we're currently outside the bookstore, but walked a few steps to the towns little bridge watching the clouds past by gently.

"You are a jerk," Alexis mutters darkly to herself making me chuckle and look at her direction to see that she was looking behind her in a nervous manner making me smirk devilish thinking of something that will scared her.

"Alexis, what are you looking for?" I ask her whilst leaning close to her face. In which when she turned her head back to look at me our lips connected making slightly blush, but kissed her back making her growl menacingly at me. Alexis breaks the kiss whilst looking away from me with a blush on her face.

"Wh-y did you do that?" Alexis asks whilst stuttering in some words. I chuckle quietly to myself and look back at the sky.

"Because I wanted to," I answer her whilst ignoring the bystanders walking behind us. I hear her growl softly.

"You are really are a jerk," Alexis says this out loud making me look at her through my bangs to see her doing the same action as before.

"I know, but why are you acting like that?" I ask whilst looking behind her curiously without showing it on my face.

"Acting like what?" Alexis asks me when she looks at my direction. I shrug casually and look behind to notice a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at me for some odd reason. I look at the guy, but notice his uniform it was the same as Alexis, but the guy version of it.

"Is it because of the guy behind us?" I ask her in which she looks behind and groans in annoyance.

"You got to be kidding me," Alexis says with venom laced in every word making me look at her with a new born curiosity towards her.

"Who is he?" I ask her in which she sighs and grabs on of my hands and starts dragging me away from him towards the park we met yesterday, but I still looked behind to notice he was following us. "Is he a stalker?" I question myself.

"Sort of, but he is David Rabb my future brother in law," Alexis answers me when we reach the park and she plops down in one of the benches it provides for the people.

"Future brother in law?" I ask her whilst sitting next to her.

"Yeah, his older sister might marry my older brother in whom I don't mind having a couple of nieces and nephews from them," Alexis says the last part with a kind smile on her face. I tilt my head in the direction we came to the park to see him look at us…No scratch that watching us in the distance as a stalker.

"I see, but between us Alexis do you like little kids?" I ask her whilst returning my gaze at her face.

"Yeah, why you ask?" Alexis asks whilst I give her a fake innocent smirk.

"When we have our own family together," I say sincerely with a hint of humor in it. I try my best not to laugh at the expression of shock mixed with a red face due to her blush. I chuckle darkly making her snap out of it and scoot away from me to have me scoot closer to her.

"Ha-ou this isn't funny at all," Alexis says with a blush still in her face.

"It sure is," I say seductively in which I turned my gaze at the brother in law's direction to see him fuming like crazy.

"Haou!" Alexis says angrily making me chuckle and scoot away from her so she will be comfortable around me.

"It was fun as it lasted," I say whilst looking at the clouds. I feel body heat next to me in which made me turn to look at it to notice Alexis scoot closer to me like I did before when I was teasing her.

"Whatever, but Haou…did you have a brother?" Alexis asks me suddenly making my body tense up. I close my eyes remembering the day he was buried in which I won't lie was the day I saw Alexis. I open my eyes to look at Alexis to notice her eyes were filled with concern towards me.

"Yes," I answer truthfully.

"Was his name Jaden?" Alexis asks whilst playing with her thumbs nervously.

"Yeah…Why are you asking this Alexis?" I ask her knowing that she blocked those memories of her and Jaden when they were young…Maybe she remembered?

"I'm just curious," Alexis answers me with a small smile. I pat her on the head making her close her eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know that?" I pointed out whilst putting my cheek on top of her head making her tense up. I felt the urge to look at the guy to notice he left. Huh that is odd.

"I know that to, but I want to remember," I heard Alexis whisper to herself quietly making me tense up. She doesn't remember, but yet she wants to! Is she crazy! I close my eyes remembering her when she was twelve years old and confession her love to Jaden in his tomb and as well was the last time I saw her until yesterday actually.

"Is that so," I say quietly making her change her position that we were into a normal one that didn't look romantic at all. Alexis stands up leaving me sitting alone in the bench. In which made me sigh, but that's when I notice the guy was walking our way.

"So annoying," Alexis says darkly making me tilt my head to the side.

The guy reaches us with a huge frown on his face, but wasn't looking at Alexis but at me in which I was giving him an uninterested look already bored of his existence.

"Alexis, shouldn't you be in the house doing your homework like the usual?" He asks icily making me mentally growl at his direction for that tone of voice directed at Alexis.

"I didn't feel like it," Alexis spats angrily making me stand up from the bench just in case something happened between them. The David guy rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"And who is this Alexis? You're secret boyfriend?" David asks whilst spatting at me angrily. I yawn out loud already bored of him, but decided to infuriate him that he will pop a lot of blood vessels.

"Mhm," I hum whilst taking one of Alexis hands tugging on it making her look at me confused. I mouthed the word 'run' just for to understand the concept in which with one word she seemed to understand it due that she was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I heard David asks angrily. I shrug casually and give Alexis a wink in which she nods understanding the hidden message. We both start running away from David with smirk on our faces. "Hey!" David screams angrily.

We continue running until we stopped in the dense part of the forest the park has whilst huffing and puffing for air. When we both regain our breaths we look at each other and smirk.

"He wouldn't find us in this part of the part of the park," Alexis says with the same smirk on her face whilst leaning her back on one of the tree's trunk that was behind her.

"Yeah," I said whilst looking at her, but when my eyes landed on the bush that was next to said trunk a pair of chocolate brown eyes were looking at me in which when I blink they disappeared. I tilt my head to the side in confusion to why those eyes look so familiar to me.

"Haou?" I heard Alexis call me making me snap out of my confusion to look at her. She was looking at me with concerned on her face whilst playing with the hem of her shirt nervously. I start walking up to her and cage her on the tree trunk making her blush and bite her lower lip trying to control her anger.

"Yes?" I say playfully when I see this reaction from her.

"I think this is the place where we hid from those people," Alexis says whilst closing her eyes and stopping all of her actions completely.

"I think so to, but they won't come back to this place again," I pointed out whilst looking at both sides with a glare just in case that David guy came or those 2 idiots from last night.

"Yeah," Alexis says with a smirk until she starts laughing out loud making me smirk.

"What's so funny?" I ask with a fake hint of curiosity. Alexis stops laughing and gives me a gentle smile making me slightly blush in surprise.

"The face David had when we left him in the dust….And are you blushing?" Alexis asks me in surprise whilst poking my left cheek making me growl softly. "You are! I wonder why?" Alexis asks with an evil smirk this time making me close my eyes this time.

"I am not," I say calmly making the poking stop to open my eyes when her smirk was still on her face.

"You are, but I think this isn't the time for me to be teasing you," Alexis says making me lean to her face making our nose touch each other making her epp in surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her darkly making her gulp whilst her blush worsen.

"I..I…Screw you!" Alexis says bravely making me smirk darkly at her.

"I'll screw you anytime," I tell her playfully whilst robbing a kiss from her before getting a few inches away from her.

"W-hatever," Alexis says angrily whilst crossing her arms angrily. I chuckle and start walking the way we came running to start hearing someone giggling making me look towards Alexis to see that she was still angry and that her arms were crossed. I still could hear the giggling, but then it subsided.

"What was that?" I ask out loud.

"What was what?" Alexis asks still angrily.

"You didn't hear that giggling?" I ask her whilst looking around.

"Maybe your hearing is playing with you," Alexis says whilst walking next to me. I sigh and scratch my right cheek sub-consciously in which was a habit.

"Maybe," I say whilst the both of us start walking back to the part of the park that isn't too dense. When we are finally out I hear Alexis gasp.

"Oh crap I forget I left Mary alone," Alexis says whilst blushing in embarrassment for forgetting her friend. She turns to look at me. "I need to go Haou. See ya next time," Alexis says with that smile she always shared with Jaden.

"Y-eah," I say out of shock for getting that kind of smile. Alexis starts running out of the park, but turns a little and waves her arm as if saying good bye in which I do the same. I grunt and pocket my hands inside my jean pockets. "You can come out you know," I say softly.

"I knew you will notice me," I heard my older brother's voice behind me.

"So, you are a ghost know?" I ask whilst turning around to notice he was standing there his twelve year old self. "No need to answer the previous question. Jaden weren't you supposed to be in the heavens as people say," I pointed out.

"I wish to be in the heavens already, but I can't Ha-chan….Not yet," I heard Jaden softly say. I kneel in front of his ghostly figures in which chocolate brown eyes and my honey golden eyes meet.

"What do you mean by this?" I ask him a serious voice. He breaks the stare down to look at the floor.

"I didn't die, because of the surgery….Instead I was murder by someone who I don't know what he put on the I.V. That made my body react against it," Jaden said whilst sniffling a little making my eyes soften up showing him some of the emotions I hide, but inside my anger was boiling uncontrollably. Who will there and do that to him! He hasn't done anything to deserve that!

"Do you remember who the killer is?" I ask him softly making him look at me.

"No, but only remember his voice….But I know Alexis must of met him before," Jaden says whist I tense up when I hear Alexis name.

"Did she meet your killer or something?" I ask curious now.

"I don't know there, but I have a feeling she might of met him due that we were always together in school," Jaden points out.

"And you think that if she remembers her past will also identify the person?" I ask him whilst looking at his features.

"Yeah," Jaden answers truthfully.

"I don't know if that is smart, but what do you want me to do?" I ask him knowing this deep inside myself. I don't care if he is a ghost….I want him to finally rest in peace not suffering like he is right now. He might not show it, but his eyes do.

"To help Alexis, and the others that will be on this little mission," Jaden says with a smile on his face.

"Others?" I say confused whilst Jaden places his small hands on my arms happily making me tense up from how cold they were at as well wouldn't they go through my skin?

"Jesse, Johan and 2 girls that are close friends with Alexis," Jaden says with a grin on his face making me chuckle. Even if he is a ghost…He hasn't lost his cheerfulness.

"Oh, so it seems those 2 are in…Any ways what are you going to do Jaden?" I ask him in which his grin doesn't falter.

"I'm going to stay with Alexis!" Jaden says happily whilst slightly fading.

"As in stay you mean haunt her?" I ask him whilst trying not to chuckle at him.

"Yeah! Any ways we will see each other again Ha-chan!" Jaden says when he completely fades away. I close my eyes and stand up.

"Don't worry brother we will find your killer, and as well…We both will have our revenge," I say whilst opening my eyes to look at the sky.

Jaden you didn't deserved to die or to loss that hope you had to stay with Alexis…Don't worry on this one Nii-kun I'll protect her and as well find your killer even if I have to bloody my hands to get him and protect Alexis.

* * *

><p>Me:And Jaden and Haou met~ Any ways chapter came out of nowhere and my deepes apology for not uploading How it all began and as The Coco. *bows down a little* I have being deeply distracted and haven't being reviewing to my favorite stories and new favorite stories as well. Any ways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and how it was set up :3<p>

Marina:Yeah yeah any ways what is getting you distracted?

Me:Something and as well that July is approaching*deeply frowns* Any ways time to say those 3 words~

Marina:Meh~

Me:Read~

Marina:Review~

Me&Marina:Enjoy!

Marina:Also! Don't text whilst driving...That is something that might cost your life. Any ways Peace out~

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto :D


End file.
